


Prendre soin

by malurette



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Pets, Schoolgirls, i hope i can update this someday, i wish i were able to write Antimony
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Kat ;<br/>1ère vignette : Du talent naturel. <br/>2ème : Un renard à la maison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talent naturel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magie et science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du talent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gunnerkrigg Court  
>  **Personnage :** Katarina Donlan  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tom Siddell, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Seulement si je te laisse faire !, rétorqua Deadpool en dégainant son katana. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kat a naturellement le talent pour comprendre les machines, les réparer… les construire. Ses camarades trouvent ça magique et lui demandent si c’est un super pouvoir.

D’un côté c’est très flatteur et amusant. D’un autre, c’est un peu énervant aussi : non, ça n’est pas magique. La magie est une science qui obéit à ses propres règles, mais ça n’est pas son champ d’intérêt de les trouver.  
Elle explique cette affinité comme un sens de l’observation particulier. Après tout le cerveau aussi est une machine perfectionnée.


	2. Des animaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Paz et Kat discutent des mesures à prendre quand on a un renard à la maison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Prendre soin de ses animaux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gunnerkrigg Court  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Paz, Kat, Renard  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Tom Siddell, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pas même un renard. » »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o4-11 septembre ’13   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fait plus de sens après la fin de _Catalyst_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un renard, comme un chien, et surtout s’il lui arrive de courir dans les bois, devrait être vacciné contre la rage, et quelques autres trucs, estime Paz qui voit d’abord l’aspect animal. Pour sa propre sécurité d’abord, et pour celle de son entourage aussi.

Quand elle en fait la remarque à Kat, celle-ci réfléchit profondément à la question.  
\- Je serais tentée de dire que c’est inutile, puisque son corps est une peluche, mais… la science que je connais ne comprend pas la magie qu’il utilise, et si ça se trouve… Il faudra que j’en parle à ma mère ?


End file.
